Chemistry
by Charlene Heo
Summary: When Aomine gets private tutoring from his coach and Chemistry teacher Harasawa, a special bond starts to bloom between the two. As they begin to learn more about each other's private lives, will their relationship be able to withstand the challenges ahead? Only one way to find out. [WARNING: YAOI, M/M, LARGE AGE GAP, RATING MAY BE CHANGED TO M!]


**Author's Note: **To contribute to the uke Aomine cause! We need more uke Aomine in this fandom. I SWEAR. Harasawa/Aomine is a pairing that I'm experimenting with right now, and I got the inspiration for this from some awesome artworks on pixiv!

Please give this couple a chance− Aomine doesn't have to be the seme just because he's tall! Mental strength and maturity counts too! (And I'm a sadist who wants to see Aomine get humiliated so YEAH. YOLO)

Enjoy!

**WARNING: YAOI, M/M, SHOUNEN-AI, GAY STUFF, LARGE AGE GAP!**

* * *

**Chemistry**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" A shrill screech echoed throughout the gymnasium of Touou High School. The basketball club was currently spread out on the stage, casually talking about their report cards and their plans for the new term. Save for two of the members, the ace Aomine Daiki, and the club manager Momoi Satsuki.

Apparently, the pink-haired girl had gotten ahold of her childhood friend's report card.

She was _not_ happy. Not happy at all.

"What are you _DOING_, Ahomine?!" She screamed, causing Aomine to wince and cover his ears. "These grades are BULLSHIT!"

A chuckle could be heard from where Imayoshi was seated alongside Sakurai and Wakamatsu. Needless to say, the rest of the team were enjoying themselves as they watched Aomine get chewed out. That cocky bastard had been a little better after their loss to Seirin, but that still didn't change the fact that he was an asshole.

Sometimes, a little payback was nice.

"Aomine-kun…" Momoi growled, crossing her arms over her chest (which was a formidable feat, Aomine noted, considering how big her boobs were). "Have you ever thought about what your crappy grades could mean for the team?!"

The ace raised his eyebrows, scratching his neck. "What? How the fuck does that even relate to anything?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Momoi's clipboard came down at breakneck speed onto the tanned teenager's skull. "IF YOU DON'T IMPROVE BY THE FINALS, YOU'RE GONNA BE PULLED OFF THE TEAM!"

There was a resounding gasp as both Aomine and practically the entire basketball team (excluding Imayoshi) blanched at her words.

"Oh fucking shit." Aomine groaned, covering his face in his hands. Wakamatsu leapt up from his place next to Sakurai and dashed over to the duo, a vein throbbing in his forehead. He looked so pissed off, it was almost funny, the way his eyes bulged and his teeth were so tightly pressed together.

Aomine turned to the side, snickering.

Momoi and Wakamatsu's expressions turned darker.

He stopped snickering.

"Well… I'm only failing Chemistry and Math… why am I the only one who got singled out?" He whined, flopping down onto the wooden flooring. It smelled vaguely of bleach and sweat. Aomine wrinkled his nose, not really liking the combination.

"Yes, but you're _barely_ passing the others, Aomine-kun! You need to shape up− it's only three months till the final examinations! Do you want to be kicked off the team? Or pulled back for a year while everyone else graduates to sophomore class?!" Momoi nagged, nearly in tears now.

Aomine bolted up, worry in his eyes. "Hey, hey, there's no need to cry! I'll figure something out, I promise!"

"You always make promises but you never keep them!"

"Says who?!"

"That time when you promised Kise-kun you'd stop calling him names! Or that time you promised me you'd follow me shopping! Or how about that time when−"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT ALREADY, YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" Aomine snarled, giving her a suspicious glare. "You've already got something planned out, haven't you?!"

Momoi narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I do. You're gonna pass even if it _kills_ you!"

"_Che_!"

"Don't you _che_ with me, Ahomine! And get your Chemistry notes from your locker NOW! Harasawa-sensei will be meeting with you straight away after practice−"

"WHAT?! YOU ASKED _COACH_ TO TUTOR ME?!"

"Well, yes! He's a Chemistry teacher, too!" Momoi said, raising her eyebrows at Aomine's outraged expression. "And he was actually _willing_ to help you. Not many teachers give extra-tutoring, you know!"

Aomine huffed, grumbling under his breath. He had no way out of this− Momoi's serious demeanor made it clear. He just had to endure the upcoming tutoring session with the coach, Katsunori Harasawa.

Frankly speaking, their coach wasn't all bad. He never ragged on Aomine like how Wakamatsu or Momoi did. He was also rather popular amongst the students of Touou, with his good looks and good teaching methods. And he was probably one of the most reasonable teachers in the entire staff.

But something about Harasawa-sensei made Aomine uncomfortable… whether it was those knowing eyes that were similar to Imayoshi (maybe similar to Akashi's, in a way), or just a gut feeling, Aomine knew that being around the coach put him out of his comfort zone.

"Alright, everyone! Practice starts in ten minutes! Begin your warm-ups now!" Imayoshi called, placing his bag to the side.

* * *

**7:30PM**

* * *

It was getting rather chilly, and boy did Aomine wish he were home by now.

Stupid Satsuki.

Why did she always have to nose her way into his business?

He stood nervously outside the school's main gate, clutching his scarf tighter around his neck. At least he had the sense to take a shower after practice. Being sticky _and_ cold wasn't a good idea, especially not during the autumn season.

Where the hell was the coach, anyway? The dark-haired man had better not leave him hanging or he'd be one royally pissed basketball player−

_Honk! Honk!_

Aomine snapped his head towards the direction of a car honking, eyes widening when he saw the car that Harasawa was riding in. A black, M3 BMW, well-polished and well taken care of. Harasawa was seated in the driver's place, with the window rolled down and staring at Aomine. The ace swallowed and headed over to the other side of the car, and opened the door, sliding his long legs into the compartment.

"Uh... hey."

"Good evening, Aomine-kun. Have you brought your notes?" The coach asked coolly, rolling up the window and pulling out onto the main road. Aomine nodded slowly, not really sure of what to say.

There was a pregnant silence. Aomine inwardly wondered how rich Harasawa actually was, given the car he drove and the impeccable state of dress he was always in. There also seemed to be a rather 'high-class' sort of air around Harasawa, with how calm he always was and how he handled himself with such confidence and stride.

"We'll be having tutoring sessions at Maji Cafe. It's not too far from here, about four blocks down, so if I'm occupied with meetings or such in the future sessions, please head down there by yourself and begin your revision beforehand."

"... Okay." Aomine mumbled, not liking the idea of self-study at all. He got distracted so easily− it was like he was a little kid sometimes, as his Mom had put it.

They sat in the car for about five more minutes when Harasawa finally pulled into the car-park next to the cafe. He managed to get a good spot, about three places away from the designated area, and eased the car into a straight parking position in one try.

Both males stepped out of the car, Harasawa heading straight to the cafe and Aomine fumbling with his bag, almost dropping it.

'_Shit shit shit, this is gonna suck. It's gonna be as awkward as hell− why did I even agree to wait?_' Aomine panicked inwardly, wanting to just drop everything and high-tail out of there.

"You coming, Aomine-kun?" Harasawa called, raising an even eyebrow as he turned around to look at the tanned male.

Aomine sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Fe, ****Mg, Br, Al, C...**

Aomine groaned as the elements violated his brain and clenched his pen, nearly breaking it in the process. Harasawa sighed and pointed towards the second equation. They had been going at it for only twenty-minutes, and already Aomine was breaking down. The ace wasn't dumb or anything of the sort− it was just that he hadn't applied himself to any of his subjects in a while.

Instead, he had been slacking off, avoiding classes and spending time with his other 'friends' (delinquents).

"Look, if you add the two here, you can't balance the equation. Try again, Aomine-kun. It gets easier after some time." Harasawa encouraged, giving the worksheet a nudge.

The younger of the two whined and bit his lip, a frown prominent on those sharp features. The coach noted the rare display of frustration from the usually arrogant ace and smiled.

Of course he knew Aomine had other weaknesses, but it was rather satisfying to see him be bad at something. Usually Aomine showed no signs of weakness whatsoever, so seeing him fail at Chemistry reminded Harasawa that the teen was still _human_.

That was phrased in a rather odd way, if Harasawa had anything to say about it.

Seconds, minutes... and eventually an hour passed by. They had ten minutes left till the end of their session, and the coach was glad to see some slight improvements in Aomine's calculations. They were almost impossible to detect, but Harasawa detected an increase in speed to how fast Aomine would compute an equation with his mind, and the ace had also begun to remember the other components of the Periodic Table by heart.

All in all, it was a good session. He guessed he could let off Aomine for now−

_BAM!_

"_Oy, oy_! Don't touch my hair, ya piece of trash!" A loud bang coupled with the sound of a rough and angry voice filled the once peaceful cafe, as a rowdy looking brown-haired teenager stomped in, followed by another male with dyed blonde hair. Both were rather tall, probably over six feet.

They flopped down into a table nearby them, legs spread, and began conversing loudly, coupled with swear-words and obscene hand-gestures.

Harasawa narrowed his eyes at the display of uncouthness. Youth these days... he would never understand their need to act like they owned the world. Arrogance had to come with a reason, he believed.

Like how Aomine _earned _the right to be arrogant− for his skills were unmatched and supreme... for now.

"Yo, isn't that Aomine?"

Harasawa felt a vein throb in his temple. Aomine looked up from the piece of paper he had been so absorbed in, a scowl on his face, ready to snap at the person who had broken his train of thought.

"What the hell do you want, Fujisaka?" The tanned basketball player demanded roughly, ignoring Harasawa's disapproving stare. The brown-haired teen grunted and leap to his feet, heading over to their table and slinging an arm around the ace.

"What's this? You're doin' _fucking homework_?!" _Fujisaka_ exclaimed. The other people in the cafe began to stare, offended by the course language.

Aomine growled and shoved the other's arm off his person. "Leave it, moron. I'm not in the mood." He said, turning back to the paper, though his attention was still focused on the intruder. Of all the times to show up, why the hell did that idiot have to show _now_? He was finally getting somewhere− he had actually been _focusing_ and not distracted.

And just like that, his focus was gone.

Studying was such a fucked up bitch.

"And who's that? Your boyfriend?" Fujisaka's completely inappropriate question threw Aomine off-guard, an outraged blush blooming across the ace's face. Harasawa merely raised an eyebrow, regarding the delinquent with disdain.

"What the HELL?! He's my teacher, you idiot! Get lost!" Aomine barked, posed and ready to strike. Fujisaka held his hands up in surrender, realising that Aomine was being serious. He had seen Aomine throw punches in street fights before, and he wasn't willing to take any chances with a broken jaw or the hospital.

So he backed away, leaving Harasawa and Aomine to themselves.

Aomine bit his lip, embarrassed at the situation. Would Harasawa give him a lecture on how he shouldn't have those "type" of friends, like how Momoi would do if she knew? Or would he call his parents up to inform them?

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight," Harasawa said, removing the pen from Aomine's hand. Their fingers brushed against each other, like the kiss of a feather, yet rougher and more firm. "I'll drive you home."

Aomine's blush deepened.

"Whatever."

* * *

The car pulled to a stop outside Aomine's house, where the lights were on in the living room.

His parents must still be awake and waiting for him. Aomine gave a little sigh as he unbuckled his seatbelt, about to grab the door-handle − when his hand was caught by Harasawa.

"Aomine-kun."

The ace blinked, feeling a cold chill slide up his spine. Was Harasawa finally going to say something about his conduct? Was he going to ask to see his parents about his grades or about what had happened earlier? He clenched his jaw, ready to argue back if it came to that.

Harasawa stared into Aomine's eyes, grey meeting blue.

The coach seemed to want to say something... but eventually thought against it, gently releasing Aomine's hand. He leaned back into his seat and placed his hands on the wheel, giving his student one more meaningful glance.

"It's nothing. Goodnight, Aomine-kun."

"Goodnight... Harasawa-sensei." Aomine mumbled, quickly stumbling out of the car with his bad in hand, and slamming the door shut. He remained on the pavement as he watched his coach drive towards the bend at the end of the row of houses, and finally disappear around the corner.

Aomine sighed, running a hand through his choppy hair. What the hell was that all about? So was Harasawa planning on letting him go? God, Aomine hated people who were hard to read. They made him nervous− like Akashi, really. He could never tell what was on Akashi's mind, like how he could never tell what was on Harasawa's.

He headed towards the front door and knocked.

There were bumps from inside, and Aomine could hear the sound of his mother's slippers against the carpeted flooring.

And the door swung open, revealing an extremely tall and beautiful woman (up to Aomine's nose) with the same caramel brown skin as Aomine, and dark brown eyes. She was of Brazillian heritage, gifting her with sharp and exotic features. Her blue hair was clipped, and she wore a casual floral dress that went slightly below her knees.

"Ah, Daiki! You're home." Dina gave her son a smile, shooing him in and closing the door behind her. "How was your special class?"

"It was okay."

The both of them headed to the living room, where Aomine's father − Daisuke Aomine − sat on the couch, surfing the channels available on the television. He was a man of average height (around 175cm) and average build. The things that caught peoples' attention was his award-winning smile and bright blue eyes, filled with confidence and assurance.

"Welcome home, Daiki!" He greeted his son with a smile, yanking Aomine down by the shirt so as to ruffle his hair. The latter grunted, going pink in the face as his mother laughed at him. "Jeez, old man, cut it out! You're embarrassing!"

"Don't call me _old_, I'm only thirty-eight!"

"And I'm thirty-nine, you brat!" Dina interjected, poking her son on the cheek. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Aomine groaned, flopping onto the floor.

"Enough already! Can I just go to sleep? I'm beat!"

"Not until you take a shower!"

"Honestly, Daiki, I just cleaned the carpet! You just got your sweaty-self all over it!" Dina grunted, nudging him with her toe.

"Hey, I bathed!" Aomine protested, giving his Mom a slight glare. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't care! You'd better get your ass into that bath or I'm gonna bring you in myself, young man!"

That got him running.

"Hm... he usually puts up more of a fight than that..." Dina noted, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Wonder what happened."


End file.
